Valentines Love
by arsenicCatnip33
Summary: Cliché I know but it works


**Valentines (Eliot Nightray One Shot)**

"Ugh…I don't wanna get out of bed." Alisha groaned, pulling a pillow over her head. "Why cant Valentines Day be a holiday? No school!"

Her roommate, Ada Bezarius, giggled lightly. "It still wouldn't change the fact that the school would be in a uproar. Probably even worse." She contemplated.

Alisha groaned again. "You're probably right." She sighed, sitting up in bed, her blonde hair falling down her back, her green eyes meeting her sisters. Well…sister in a sense.

100 years ago…the Tragedy of Sablier..Alisha Bezarius. Jacks younger sister, had been caught up in it.

But she somehow, someway, managed to escape the Abyss and come out 100 years later.

Thus, she began living with Oscar, Oz and Ada, seeing she was around the same age as her.

Thus, why shes at Lutwidge Academy.

"Come on! Lets go get breakfast before its all gone!" Ada said, grabbing Alisha's hand, once she was done putting on her uniform, and pulled her out of the room.

Trodding out of her class, the lunch bell rang and then….the chaos began.

Girls piled out of their classrooms, eager to hand out their valentines. Alisha, on the other hand, slipped out of the crowd unnoticed and went up to the roof.

That's where she saw _him._

Eliot Nightray.

She quickly shut the door, ready to go downstairs when she heard, "I know you're there."

Alisha froze, swallowing a lump in her throat before opening the door again. "S-Sorry…I didn't mean to disturb you." She said softly.

Eliot looked back at her, their eyes locking for a few moments, before a scowl formed on his face and he looked back out at the sky again.

Alisha stood there, unsure wether or not to go over to him. Bezarius and Nightray houses weren't exactly on good terms..

"Well don't just stand there like an idiot." Eliot snapped.

Alisha flinched, letting the door shut behind her as she walked over to him. "How come you're up here?" she asked, noticing a rose in his hand.

"Why do you think? Its Valentines day." He scoffed, before sighing again. "Annoying girls shoving unwanted love letters onto me." He said bitterly.

Alisha stared out at the sky quietly. "Why? I think its sweet." She said, smiling lightly.

"Did I ask for your opinion!?" he snapped, glaring at her.

Alisha shut up quickly, not taking her gaze from the sky.

Eliot stared at her for a moment, before running his hand through his hair. "So-" "How come you never let anyone in?" Alisha asked suddenly, catching him off guard.

"What?"

"Is it because you're scared you'll get hurt?"

Eliot didn't know what to do.

Alisha then turned to him, tears glistening in her green eyes. "I've gone through hell and back, and I'm still able to smile!" she said, fighting to keep her voice strong.

Eliot was stunned into silence, as all he could do was stand there and stare at her.

"Why wont you let me in? I…I love you!" Her voice cracked right at the end, as she turned, feeling stupid and idiotic, and ran, disappearing through the roof door and back into the school.  
Eliot snapped back to his senses. "Alisha wait!" he called, running after her.

But once into the school, he was surrounded by girls, and he lost sight of her.

By evening, Alisha had missed all of her afternoon classes, and locked herself in her room, unwilling to come out. She had finished crying awhile back, and she now sat on her bed reading a book.

Eliot sat out on a bench, twirling a rose in his hand as he tapped his foot against the ground. He hoped Leo got the right room.

The chaos of Valentines day had died down finally, so he had time to think about things.

A shuffling noise caught Alisha's attention, as she looked up, to find a small envelope pushed under her door. Setting her book on her night table, she got out of bed and picked it up.

Reading: "Im sorry Meet me ou Just come meet me outside on the bench by the garden."

Alisha, confused, placed the note on her bed, while she pulled on her shoes and climbed out her bedroom window.

Making her way to the garden, she wondered who it could have been that wanted to meet her so late at night.

Dropping her head back down, she saw Eliot sitting on the bench. Not expecting this, she was almost tempted to turn and run back.

But her curiosity got the better of her, as she gather her courage and walked towards him.

He didn't seem to notice as she sat down beside him, folding her hands across her lap as she stared at the ground. "So um…" "I'm sorry…about earlier I mean." Eliot said, frowning. "I…just kinda got caught off guard." He told her, scratching the back of his neck, unable to meet her gaze.

Alisha looked up at him, smiling lightly. "Its alright. I was being selfish anyway..I should know by now. Bezarius and Nightrays are just opposites." She said, trying to keep her voice steady.

Eliot shook his head. "That's not what I meant!" he said, staring at her.

Alisha tilted her head to the side, confused. "Then what did you mean?" she asked. Eliot growled in frustration. "Showing you is easier than telling you." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward him.

She fell into his arms, as she felt a warmth against her lips. Her eyes widened as she realized that Eliot was kissing her.

Eliot scowled, pulling back once she didn't kiss him back. "I thought this was what you'd want?" he asked.

Alisha flushed red. "Sorry…you caught me off guard." She said, pulling him toward her as she kissed him. "And I love you too." She said softly

Eliot's face heated up slightly, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her into him. "Aishiteru."


End file.
